


50 nouvelles phrases

by Melie



Series: 50 phrases - Sparrow/Norrington [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 phrases Sparrow/Norrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 nouvelles phrases

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

#01 - Réconfort  
"On est seuls sur cette île mais tu as du rhum… quel réconfort en effet…"

#02 - Baiser<  
La première fois, Jack s'était soudainement jeté sur lui… ou plutôt, il était tombé sur lui, soudainement, comme par accident… en même temps, que pouvait-on attendre de la part de Jack Sparrow… ce genre de farces lui étaient coutumières… mais l'accident, s'était répété… et encore… et encore…

 **#03 - Douceur**  
"Enfin un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !" s'exclama Jack avant de s'allonger à côté de lui et d'ouvrir la bouteille.

 **#04 - Souffrance**  
"Je n'ose imaginer les souffrances que ce pauvre Commodore a dû endurer loin de moi", déclarait-il à Elizabeth lorsqu'ils l'eurent engagé.

 **#05 - Pomme de terre**  
"Et vous, vous devriez être condamné à ne manger que… des pommes de terre crues !" lui lança Jack lors d'une de ses arrestations.

 **#06 - Pluie**  
Debout sur le pont, James appréciait la pluie qui tombait doucement sur son visage… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un chant de pirate ivre retentisse et le forçât à quitter son poste.

 **#07 - Chocolat**  
Parfois, Norrington se disait que Jack avait tellement de mauvais goût, qu'il serait capable de refuser de goûter à une denrée rare et précieuse comme… le chocolat, par exemple.

 **#08 - Bonheur**  
"Être seul sur le pont à l'heure où tout est calme, quel bonheur… n'est-ce pas James ?"

 **#09 - Téléphone**  
Un jour qu'ils se saoulaient, ils entendirent un vieillard à moitié fou parler d'une invention du futur, un moyen de communiquer… de parler à quelqu'un de très loin… ils le laissèrent dire avec le regard entendu de ceux qui ont trouvé plus ivre qu'eux.

 **#10 - Oreilles**  
"Comment ça, nos chants de pirates blessent tes oreilles ?"

 **#11 - Nom**  
A présent, il oubliait le "capitaine" à dessein, et l'écoutait s'en outrer, tout en essayant de retenir le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

 **#12 - Sensuel**  
A quelqu'un, Will, ou Elizabeth, ou peut-être même Gibbs, enfin peu importe, lui demandant ce qu'il pensait du Commodore, il répondit d'un air amusé : "Je ne peux pas lui résister, il est tellement… sensuel…"

 **#13 - Mort**  
Le Commodore aurait aimé le pendre lui-même et le regarder se balancer au bout de la corde jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive… du moins c'était ce dont il était fermement persuadé.

 **#14 - Sexe**  
Si quiconque apprenait ce qui se passait dans les quartiers du capitaine, Norrington se donnerait probablement la mort.

 **#15 - Toucher**  
Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi Jack avait soudainement décidé de faire cela, et encore moins pourquoi il avait accepté, mais la sensation des mains du pirate lui lavant les cheveux était loin d'être désagréable.

 **#16 - Faiblesse**  
Il affirmait qu'il n'avait aucune faiblesse, avant d'avaler une gorgée de rhum et de lancer un clin d'œil à Norrington, assis à l'autre bout du bar.

 **#17 - Larmes**  
Parfois, quand il réussissait à l'arrêter, Jack lui faisait le coup des larmes de crocodile et lui déballait une histoire à fendre le cœur… puis il passait à une seconde tactique.

 **#18 - Vitesse**  
Le bateau filait à toute vitesse, et Norrington se demanda combien de temps Murtogg et Mullroy mettraient pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient oublié leur capitaine.

 **#19 - Vent**  
Norrington ouvrit une écoutille et laissa le vent caresser son visage, ignorant le grognement endormi derrière lui.

 **#20 - Liberté**  
Jack adressa un dernier salut aux gardes assommés si facilement, utilisa la clé qu'il avait récupérer pour sortir de la cellule, embrassa Norrington qui venait justement lui rendre visite et partit avant que le Commodore se remette de son choc et réagisse.

 **#21 - Vie**  
"Oh, de toute façon, ils ont neuf vies", déclara Jack lorsqu'il eut balancé à l'autre bout du quai le chat qui les avait dérangés.

 **#22 - Jalousie**  
"On se remet au travail, Monsieur Norrington… mais ne sois donc pas jaloux", ajouta-t-il à voix basse, "j'aime bien taquiner cette chère Elizabeth, mais il n'y a rien de plus entre nous…"

 **#23 - Mains**  
A la fois pire ennemi et compagnon de beuverie, il discutait tranquillement, une main autour de son épaule, l'autre s'agitant dans les airs, avant de l'embrasser brusquement, sous les hurlements de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore assez saouls pour avoir perdu toute lucidité.

 **#24 - Goût**  
Il avait le goût de l'alcool, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

 **#25 - Adoration**  
Un jour, le capitaine Sparrow parla même de mettre la perruque en vitrine, ou de l'accrocher dans sa chambre, en trophée, mais Gibbs préféra ne pas poser de questions.

 **#26 - A jamais**  
"Imagine, ennemis à jamais, on finirait par s'ennuyer, parce que si on est ennemis à jamais, on est toujours ennemis, tout le temps, pour l'éternité, sans changement, ce serait…" blablatait Jack avant que James l'étouffe avec ce qui leur servait d'oreiller.

 **#27 - Sang**  
James écoute distraitement Gibbs raconter la malédiction du Black Pearl aux nouveaux membres de l'équipage, n'ayant pas souvent l'occasion de l'entendre dite ainsi, avec notamment la mention des litres de sang à verser pour lever le mauvais sort.

 **#28 - Maladie**  
"Cette canaille est pire que la peste noire !" s'exclama le commodore en balayant tous les papiers sur son bureau qui n'en étaient pas déjà tombés.

 **#29 - Mélodie**  
Il finit par remarquer que Jack sifflotait toujours la même mélodie lorsqu'il se rhabillait, comme par provocation.

 **#30 - Etoile**  
"Dis, entre toi et moi… tu crois que je devrais dire à Will que son père a une étoile de mer sur la figure ?"

 **#31 - Maison**  
Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Norrington avait une propriété, une maison à lui… mais elle était loin désormais, et malgré tous ses dires, ce n'était pas si mal.

 **#32 - Confusion**  
Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure qu'ils s'étaient échappés, et ils se disputaient pour savoir de quel côté se trouvait la plage.

 **#33 - Peur**  
"Monsieur Norrington, j'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des araignées, car vous allez devoir… chasser celle qui habite ma cabine."

 **#34 - Orage**  
Une fois, le commodore s'acharna à combattre le Black Pearl durant tout un orage, et aurait pu y perdre son navire s'il n'avait pas su renoncer à temps.

 **#35 - Liens**  
Les indigènes les avaient attachés dos à dos, et James se dit que si Sparrow faisait quelque remarque que ce soit, il trouverait bien le moyen de l'assommer d'un coup de tête.

 **#36 - Magasin**  
Parfois, il le croisait, tout simplement, dans le port où ils s'étaient amarrés, près de magasins parmi les moins… fréquentables.

 **#37 - Technologie**  
"Eh voilà," s'exclama Jack une fois que Norrington eût terminé de construire le radeau, "les miracles de la… enfin bref, allons-y."

 **#38 - Cadeau**  
Une fois, il lui offrit sa bouteille de rhum… vide.

 **#39 - Sourire**  
Pour des raisons inexplicables, Jack adorait arracher un sourire au Commodore… ce qui était loin d'être une tâche facile.

 **#40 - Innocence**  
"Tu sais, toi non plus, tu n'es pas innocent… je suis sûr qu'une de tes lois interdit ce que tu es en train de faire," chuchota Jack avant de répondre à ses baisers.

 **#41 - Accomplissement**  
Le lendemain de leur première nuit, le capitaine Sparrow observa longuement le corps près de lui avec un sourire de satisfaction, avant d'aller chercher un sceau d'eau pour le réveiller.

 **#42 - Nuages**  
Et quelques heures plus tard, rentré discrètement à bord de son propre navire, le commodore Norrington regardait fixement les nuages sans mot dire.

 **#43 - Ciel**  
Non loin de là, le pirate observait également le ciel, tout en jouant avec la perruque qu'il avait réussi à récupérer.

 **#44 - Paradis**  
"On se croirait au paradis," lança Jack, allongé sur la plage qu'ils avaient finie par retrouver.

 **#45 - Enfer**  
"Pour moi, c'est plutôt l'enfer," grommela le commodore à ses côtés.

 **#46 - Soleil**  
Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'ils virent enfin les voiles d'un navire.

 **#47 - Lune**  
Et la lune se levait à peine lorsque Jack rejoignit sa cellule improvisée, à savoir la cabine du commodore, toutes les autres étant inondées.

 **#48 - Vagues**  
"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire trop de vagues" : les mots sortirent de la bouche du commodore avant même qu'il réalise à qui il venait de donner ce conseil, le qui en question l'écoutant attentivement, n'attendant manifestement qu'une seule chose… qu'il ferme la porte.

 **#49 - Cheveux**  
Il tint même à lui essuyer les cheveux, puis resta simplement planté là à le regarder… ou plutôt à le déshabiller du regard, au point que Norrington se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

 **#50 - Supernova**  
Norrington se dit qu'il faudrait inventer un mot pour définir Jack Sparrow lorsqu'il était ainsi, à la barre de son bateau, véritable explosion de bonne humeur et de stupidité.


End file.
